


look after you.

by veryqueenly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Sometimes, he finds you in a state like this and he always takes it upon himself to take care of you. You think you really have managed to snag the best boyfriend in the world.[V/Reader]





	

**look after you.**

Kim Jihyun travels around the world a lot, going from one place to another and visiting the deepest, darkest parts of the Earth, and you know that much the moment you’ve decided to enter in a relationship with him. He travels around a lot and is almost away, and while most people would have been bothered by his constant absences and lack of presence, it’s different for you. You don’t quite mind his absences, don’t quite mind him not constantly being around.

After all, you’ve known that he’s been doing all of it for his art, and for the most part, you understand him. You’re an artist yourself, and though you don’t love photography as much as he does you still understand. You understand his need to discover something new, understand his need to discover something different. Though you might not share the same interest as him, you’re still an artist, and more often than not, you experience the same things as him, encounter the same problems as him.

You’re an artist yourself, though your art vastly differs from his. You specialize in painting landscapes with the use of water colors, although it’s been a few months since you’d last produced something new.

In any case, you’ve been glad that you’ve finally managed to find your muse back, even if it’s in the form of an old postcard you’d found in the bottom of your drawer when you’d decided to do some proper cleaning. It was something that Jihyun had given you a few years back, back when he was away from the city. He had been in Jeju Island then, trying to capture the most beautiful scenarios with the use of his equipment.

In the back of the postcard, he wrote how much you had reminded him of the sunsets there—beautiful and colorful—and added in the end how he couldn’t wait to see you again. You remembered how the message had evoked a laughter from you, and even now, as you turn it over and over in your hand, his message still never fails to make you smile.

You turn the postcard once more, continuously staring until you’re almost certain that the scenery has been seared into your brain. Even from the photograph alone, you could tell that the place is beautiful, could tell that the place is captivating. At that moment, you have wanted nothing more than to replicate it into one of your paintings, almost as if in an attempt to bring it to life, almost as if in attempt to make it a reality in front of your very eyes.

And so with that intention in mind, you hurry toward your bedroom, gathering all the supplies that you might need for this project before beginning to set up your canvas in the middle of the living room, placing a chair in front of it before proceeding to start your project.

For a few days (as well as nights), you’ve done only nothing but paint, trying to complete your project. You don’t have a deadline to beat, but you’re certain that you want to finish this just before your inspiration completely runs out and leaves your system. After all, it’s been a while since you’ve been inspired to create something new, so why don’t you seize it?

On your fifth sleepless night, you’re still so focused with your painting that you don’t even realize Jihyun has come to visit you in your apartment. You don’t even realize he’s already there if it weren’t for him calling your name in that familiar voice of his.

You’ve been sitting there in front of your painting, staring at the canvas in front of you and staring at every minute detail in your artwork, trying to see whether or not there’s still something for you to fix when you finally hear his voice. At the sound, you quickly whip your head around and see that he’s standing a few feet away from you, both of his arms resting against his sides.

There’s a small smile on his face as he looks at you, and at the sight you could feel your heart swelling up, could feel it fluttering from within your ribcage. For a moment, you could only do nothing but stare at him, almost as though you’re still trying to figure out whether or not he is just a figment of your imagination.

You blink once, twice, thrice, trying to drink all of him in. A few moments of silence settles between the two of you, and it’s you who break it first, gulping just before opening your mouth and beginning to speak, your voice seemingly as soft as a whisper.

“Y-you’re here…?” you finally say, although with the way you have uttered your words, they come out more as a question than anything else.

Jihyun nods his head, almost as if in response at your words. The smile is still present on his lips even as he opens his mouth to speak. “Yeah,” he says as he slowly paces around the living room, almost as though he’s trying to drink in the sight of his surroundings. “I actually came back a few days ago.”

“Oh,” you murmur, the words meant for no one but to yourself. There’s a moment’s pause coming from him and it takes him a few moments just before he opens his mouth to continue his previous words. “I texted you a few days back, the moment I had landed from my flight...” he trails off, pausing a bit as he allows a puff of breath to escape his lips. “Didn’t you get it?”

“Oh!” you remark, and you watch as he slowly raises an eyebrow at you, seemingly in question, seemingly in inquiry. You slowly raise a hand and scratch your cheek, smiling sheepishly at him as you open your mouth to give him a reply. “I… um, I wasn’t aware of it…” you trail off of your words, turning your head to the side and looking away from him, embarrassment coursing through your veins.

You hear him clicking his tongue, and you briefly wonder whether it’s from annoyance or from disappointment, just before you hear the sound of his chuckle.

“Ah, really…” he begins, and there’s gentleness in his tone that instantly makes you turn around to face him once more. “You really ought to take care of yourself better…” he continues, his words coming off as a remark than anything else.

You watch as a small frown slowly makes its way toward his lips, and when he opens his mouth to speak once more, a soft sigh seems to have escaped his lips. “I know how you are when you’re working on something, but really… you have to take better care of yourself.”

“I-I know how to do that!” you exclaim, your words seemingly sounding like a protest, like an attempt at defending yourself. You mentally curse yourself for stuttering even just the slightest, and for a moment, there’s a pause coming from you just before you finally open your mouth to add, “I was actually just about to go to bed…”

“Really,” he remarks, raising one of his eyebrows questioningly once more. The way he has uttered his words has made it seem like he doesn’t quite believe your words, like he doesn’t quite believe you at all.

You could feel your cheeks heating up at his words, seemingly in embarrassment. You open your mouth, almost as though you’re about to protest, but before the words could even come out of your parted lips he raises a hand, almost as if to stop you. “It’s alright,” he says, cutting you off. You watch as a small smile replaces the frown on his lips as he opens his mouth to continue. “Don’t worry, I’d already known. That’s why I’m here to properly take care of you.”

Without further waiting for your response, Jihyun heads straight toward your kitchen. For a moment, there’s only the sound of dishes clattering against one another and you try to guess whatever it is he’s doing. You briefly debate whether or not you should go and take a look, but a few moments later you finally hear his voice, loud and seemingly echoing in the little silence that your apartment seems to provide. “Which do you prefer,” he begins, pausing briefly just before opening his mouth to continue. “Milk or tea?”

There’s a few moments of silence just before you open your mouth to give him a response. “Coffee,” you say, uttering the words just as loudly as he did. Another few moments of quiet pass just before you hear his voice once more. “No can do,” he replies, seemingly shouting the words once more. It takes him a few beats just before he adds, “You don’t need any more caffeine tonight.”

You shake your head at his words, though you allow a soft laugh to escape his lips. “Make me some tea, then,” you reply, and there’s a moment’s pause coming from you, almost as though you’re thinking of the next words you’re going to say just before you open your mouth to add, “And don’t forget to add sugar, okay?”

There’s no response after that, though you could hear the sound of clattering dishes once more. You could only guess that he’s already gone to make the drink, and you allow a soft smile to slowly make its way toward your lips just as you go back to observing your artwork once more.

A few moments later you see Jihyun emerging on the living room, holding two steaming cups in his hand. He walks toward you, handing you the cup of tea you’d asked for with a smile. “Here you go,” he murmurs and you give him a grateful smile as you accept the cup from his hands. “Thank you,” you mutter, a small smile still intact on your lips. You place the cup on the small table beside you, grabbing a few items from the table and dropping them on the floor almost as if to make a space.

You watch as he slowly walks toward the coffee table, watch as he gently places his cup of drink on the surface. You furrow your eyebrows as you continue to watch him, confused as to whatever it is he’s doing. You have half the mind to ask him about it, though at the back of your mind, something tells you that you ought to watch and wait.

And so you do, and you watch as he moves about the living room, grabbing an empty seat from somewhere before walking back toward your direction. He places the seat on the empty space beside you before he walks back toward the table, grabbing the warm cup and walking back toward you once more. He settles himself on the seat beside you and you couldn’t help the amused smile that threatens to split your face into two as you continue to stare at him.

“You did all that for that?” you remark, and you have to bite your lip to suppress the giggle that threatens to escape your throat. At your words, Jihyun turns to look at you, a confused look etched on his face, almost as if to wordlessly ask you whatever it is that you had found funny. You shake your head in response, seemingly as if in refusal to answer his silent question, and you’re met with him raising an eyebrow once more.

He doesn’t press on for answers, however, as he turns his head to look at your still in-progress artwork. He briefly takes a sip of his drink and he lifts his head up as he looks over your work once more, nodding his head in satisfaction. He reaches over and places his cup beside yours before turning back to study your work once more.

“It’s beautiful,” he remarks after a moment as a soft, gentle smile slowly makes its way toward his lips. You could feel your heart fluttering at his words and it takes you a lot of effort not to squeal and jump around the room.

There’s another moment of stillness settling between the two of you and you watch as he furrows his eyebrows, almost as if he’s trying to gather his thoughts. It takes him a moment to open his mouth to speak and when he finally does, the words come out softly, almost as though they’re a whisper.

“This scene looks familiar…” he murmurs, trailing off of his words and pausing, almost as though he’s suddenly lost in thought once more. A few beats pass just before he continues, and when he does, he voices the words out seemingly even softer than before. “Just by looking at your art, I feel like I’ve already visited this place…”

You allow a soft giggle to escape your lips. “You really had been there before,” you say, and you watch as he turns to look at you, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he does so. The giggle turns into a laugh and it takes you a few moments to be able to speak once more, having had the need to catch your breath. “This was when you were in Jeju Island. You’d sent me a postcard of the place, and I had found it so beautiful that I felt the need to replicate it through my art.”

There’s a moment’s pause coming from you, and you bow your head and look at the ground beneath your feet, almost as if in an attempt to avoid his gaze. When you open your mouth to continue, your words come out as a soft murmur. “So I suppose in a way, you’ve become my muse…”

You think you’re about to explode the moment the words escape your lips, think you’re about to melt the moment you’ve finished uttering your words. A moment later you hear him chuckling and you slowly lift your head to look up at him just to see him gazing at you, a soft smile present on his lips.

You could feel your cheeks heating up his gaze and you have to turn your head once more, looking away from him, almost as if in embarrassment. He allows another soft chuckle to escape his lips and he reaches a hand out, placing his palm against your cheek before gently turning your head to face him.

His skin is warm against yours and his fingers move in slow circles, almost as if in a soft caress. You could feel your embarrassment slowly dissipating away into nothingness. You close your eyes and lean against his touch, and the action evokes another soft chuckle from him.

“Aren’t you too cute?” he murmurs, and your eyes flutter open to catch a glimpse of the ever present smile on his lips. “Too cute, too cute, too cute…” he continues to murmur, his words seemingly coming off as a chant. You watch as he slowly leans forward, pressing a kiss on the top of your head.

“You should go to sleep soon,” he mutters as he pulls away from you, dropping his hand and allowing it to rest against his side. You jut your bottom lip out into a pout, seemingly displeased at his words which elicits a laugh from him. “Come on,” he says, reaching over to your already messy hair. “You need sleep, too.”

 “Okay,” you say, allowing a small, mischievous smile to escape your lips. There’s a moment’s pause coming from you, and you take the time to think of the words you’re about to say next. The moment you open your mouth to continue, the words come out of your lips a little cheerfully, playful and mischief combined. “But only on one condition.”

“And that is…?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at you, prompting you for a response.

“Hm,” you hum, trying to make yourself seem like you’re mulling your options over. When you open your mouth to continue, the words that spill out of your mouth have almost seemed like a playful whisper. “Sleep with me...?”

“Deal,” he says with a smile and at his words, you stand up from your seat, quickly running toward the direction of the bedroom. A few moments of silence pass just before you open your mouth and say, your voice seemingly coming off as a shout. “Come find me, then!”

The only response you hear from him is his laughter, and you allow a small squeal to escape your lips just before you scramble under the covers, almost as if in attempt to hide yourself from him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here's another fic for v;;; i really like him a lot, so here i am, sitting in my room, writing fics for him in the dim light.... anyway, here you go... and i hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
